


Put your hate on me

by millennium_h



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Хорошо зафиксированный Локи в предварительных ласках не нуждается.





	Put your hate on me

— Сюрприз!..  
Это действительно оказывается сюрпризом. Далеко не самым радостным, но и о степени отвратительности можно долго спорить. Так или иначе, Тор, увидев Локи ещё во время схватки с Халком (дружеского поединка, хотя его гудящие о боли кости так не считают), едва может с собой совладать. Что говорить о данной секунде, когда ни Валькирия, ни Беннер не станут большой помехой на пути к маленькой расплате.  
Они оба понимают, что до огненного взрыва остаётся доля секунды. И Сурт здесь ни при чём. Между ними сам воздух искрит похлеще молний Громовержца или концентрированной магии главного лжеца всех Девяти миров. И, кажется, это чувствуют и двое свидетелей — но Брюс, наученный горьким опытом жизни бок о бок с зелёным монстром, спохватывается чуть раньше, чем воинственная дева с её инстинктами бойца. Приходится чуть ли не бежать, но спасение собственной шкуры того стоит.  
— А я за тебя болел — ух, зрелище-то какое! — конечно, и мгновения не проходит, как Локи переходит в «нападение», являющееся самой простой защитой. Только вот Тор всё ещё ощущает в себе горячку от столкновения на арене, поэтому слушать трёп не собирается — ровно два шага, ровно три движения и ровно один захват отделяют его от возможности заткнуть болтуна. Такая тактика срабатывает на ура только в том случае, если позволяет жертва — и есть какое-то неповторимое удовольствие в том, что Локи почти самолично бросается в руки. Насколько позволяют ему цепи, разумеется, особенно после того, как один из витков Тор обматывает вокруг напрягшейся шеи.  
— Сейчас я тебе ещё одно зрелище покажу… — Тор совершенно не расходится между словами и действиями, так что угрозы правдивы: он сильнее тянет металлические звенья, удушая не до летального исхода, но до вполне интересной картины. Которой сам и любуется, внимая и тихому хрипу, и чуть покрасневшему лицу, и самую малость помутневшей зелени чужих глаз. Отсчитывает десяток секунд и разжимает пальцы, давая сделать вдох — большего и не требуется, потому что Локи ведёт в сторону и лишь внутреннее чувство баланса помогает не завалиться на бок. Но ухмылку с тонких губ это не стирает. — Будешь ещё вякать — придушу сильнее.  
— Это будет весело.

Тот ожидаемый взрыв всё-таки получается чересчур резким — просто в какой-то момент расстояние стирается до погрешности, когда Тор рвётся вперёд, а Локи даже не думает ускользать в сторону. Вокруг трещит статичное электричество — или, что точнее, трещит под напором одежда, потому что жизненно важно добраться до ядовитых губ, цепляясь за наплечники или скрипящую кожу камзола. Металлические крепления на непривычном костюме мнутся, как бумага, что с одной стороны, что с другой — Тор не следит за тем, что ловкие руки Локи, ещё секунду назад бывшие надёжно скованны, тоже портят доспехи, ведь это в целом и неважно.  
Пол оказывается как-то очень близко, когда Локи встречается с ним щекой и даже кончиком носа — всяко лучше, чем полностью расшибить лоб, что тоже возможно, а с Тором, движимым злой страстью, так и подавно. Он даже пытается показать характер, шевелясь и укладываясь удобнее, но получается так себе — мало того, что Тор окончательно свирепеет, пару раз для большей кротости прикладываясь к худым бокам пудовыми кулаками, так ещё и окончательно вздёргивает на колени. Положение невыгодное только с одного ракурса — Громовержца, как нынешнего покорителя, в принципе всё устраивает, а средств от чужого трепыхания он знает не один десяток, впрочем, пока что не стремясь к ним прибегать. Куда проще подчинять жалящими поцелуями шеи, отвоёвывая себе всё новые сантиметры открытой кожи у жёсткого воротника или струящихся по плечам волос.  
Возня, достойная разве что детской потасовки, надоедает быстро. Тору не составляет труда снова потянуть за край цепи, усмиряя Локи как непослушное животное, а после и придавить своим весом. Сопротивление исчезает с той же скоростью, с какой Локи теряет воздух, а действия на чистом упрямстве слишком сильно напоминают слабоумие от недостатка кислорода. Вертлявость мага всегда была хорошим подспорьем на поле битвы, но сейчас больше ведёт к проигрышу, чем к победе — даже думая о побеге, Локи мгновенно понимает, что шансы его невелики. А когда губы обжигает поцелуем, граничащим с укусом, те вовсе истлевают как пепел. Всё же в игру «охотник-жертва» намного приятнее играть вдвоём… По крайней мере, так поражение кажется сладким — вместе с внезапными ласками, скупыми и строго выверенными, но оттого втрое искренними, доминирование переходит в разряд само собой разумеющихся вещей.

Избавиться от одежды и в более спокойной обстановке не так легко — в эту же минуту одно только понимание, что пол ещё не усеян обрывками ткани, равнозначно скромности и невероятной выдержке. Что, к слову, может измениться по одному щелчку пальцев, пускай и намного действеннее будет лёгкая провокация, как, например, желание стать ещё ближе. Здесь уже никакие внутренние рамки не удержат — Локи достаточно каплю прогнуться, запрокинуть голову или подставить шею, как ограничители в разуме Тора бьют настоящую тревогу. На деле это всё проще, но проклятые мидгардские характеристики просыпаются на этой планете всё чаще и чаще, так что внимания на них никто не обращает. И, в общем-то, некогда — раз Тор получает такое щедрое предложение, ему крайне необходимо им воспользоваться.  
Добраться до голых ног, минуя все хитрые застёжки, неловко выпадающие из потаённых карманов маленькие ножички, звучащие подначивающие смешки и предложения помочь Тору удаётся лишь через целых полминуты. Правда, результат оправдывает любые средства — он почти забывает, что собственное возбуждение напрямую зависит от яркого контраста загорелых ласковых пальцев и гладкого безволосого бедра. Тор властно и довольно похлопывает по светлой коже, за что незамедлительно получает порцию не особо пристойных направлений, но и Локи не остаётся без ответного подарка: сначала ему опять не хватает воздуха, а следом звенья сжимаются белыми зубами с такой силой, что железо с трудом выдерживает. Получается удобно — Тор на пробу тянет за цепь, из-за чего Локи всхрапывает, но голову послушно поднимает, зло щуря глаза и стараясь не скалиться, чтобы не повредить уголки губ кляпом из подручных средств.  
Локи понадобятся ровно две секунды, чтобы освободиться, но он добровольно принимает такие правила — поменьше едких замечаний, побольше нетерпеливого скулежа, поменьше напускного вздора и побольше жадного желания. Если условия соблюдаются, то следует награда — Тору не жалко затронуть ягодицы, лаская мягко и практически бережно, или же чуть сместиться, чтобы неугомонному магу стало легче дышать. А если Локи снова своевольничает, то и наказание не заставляет себя ждать — в ход мигом идут зубы и короткие ногти, оставляя за собой метки, которые, всё же, никому давно не требуются.

Польза от того, что они оба боги, всегда выражается в одном и том же утверждении. Им некому молиться. А хочется: Локи с радостью произнесёт благодарную молитву за то, что тканью прикрыты хотя бы его колени; за то, что каждое прикосновение опаляет в первую очередь рассудок, а уже потом тело; за то, что Тору хватает такта не возить его по полу, а держать на весу, что и так причиняет немалый дискомфорт. Сам же Громовержец в обращении к высшим силам, конечно, будет скромнее и попросит лишь сохранить ясность ума, которая пропадает после очередного толчка в горячее тело. Но и это необязательно — подумаешь, лишиться мудрости своей только потому, что в глазах пляшут сами огненные великаны, а в захлёбывающихся стонах слышится, в первую очередь, имя, а уже после и просьбы о пощаде. И так как Тор всё же воин, подобное сразу проходит мимо его ушей.  
Когда силы потихоньку кончаются, Тор позволяет немного поруководить процессом — он откидывается назад, опираясь на одну руку, пока второй крепко держится за талию любовника, и тянет Локи на себя, заставляя встать на колени, а после опуститься и выбирать темп. Чёрный затылок, разумеется, менее соблазнителен, чем пылающее влечением лицо, но и так сойдёт — не сложно догадаться, что если Тор увидит, как Локи жмурится до слёз и сжимает зубы на мокрой от слюны цепи, то тому не поздоровится. Всхлипов и шуршания ткани предостаточно, чтобы сойти с ума, а для повышения градуса происходящего стоит лишь опустить взгляд туда, где тело переходит в тело. Последней чертой перед настоящим безумием становится обычная возможность толкнуться вглубь — больше о благоразумии можно и не вспоминать.  
У них нет необходимости переговариваться в такие моменты — это молчаливый разговор их тел, без лишних слов и намёков, одни чистые инстинкты, — но Тор, предчувствуя скорое удовлетворение, не может удержаться и не вернуть все острые подзадоривания с лихвой.  
— Ну-ка, змейка, сможешь без рук?  
Локи в ответ гудит до того недовольно, что другого ответа не требуется — Тор хмыкает и тянется вперёд — нет так нет, — помогая исходя из очередного витка мести, а не по доброте душевной. О душе тоже вспоминать не надо — она выгорает так же быстро, как и весь мир вокруг, когда прекращает существовать и вечная ложь, и несдержанные обиды, и обоюдная ненависть, и грозящий конец света, и всё прочее. Не остаётся ничего, кроме наслаждения на долгие секунды, трепещущего естества и приторно сладких губ, в кои-то веки источающих благодать, а не зло.  
Когда мир вновь собирается воедино, приходится спешить — они привлекают очень много внимания, так что Тор соглашается на то, чтобы Локи поправил чуть ли не прокушенную цепь магией, а ещё убрал следы страсти и замаскировал кровоточащие ранки на его губах. Для правдоподобности один уголок он не трогает — сойдёт за удар, о котором, должно быть, мечтает каждый, кому насолил ехидный маг. Подозрения это убирает мало, но и забывается чуть быстрее — ведь впереди и Хель, и Сурт, и, что главнее, попытки вырваться из лап Грандмастера. А значит, пора вспомнить, как работать в команде.


End file.
